I'm Pregnant!
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Lucy and Natsu got busy when he was drunk. But Natsu decided to date Lisanna and found out about the child Lucy was going to have. What will our favorite Dragon Slayer do?


**I couldn't get this idea out of my head! And I will be rewriting BYBTM. You should know what that means. I hope you like this one-shot!**

**But updates will come after all my end of the year projects have been completed.**

**Disclaimer- Our dear Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! But I sadly don't.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

How can I! How did this happen?! Why do I, Lucy Heartfilia, have to be pregnant with Natsu Dragneel's baby?!

I was sitting on my bed, curled up in a ball, crying my eyes out, and thinking about what happened weeks ago.

_*Short Flashback*_

_Normal POV_

_"Oi, flame brain! Have a drinking contest with me!" Gray shouted as he approached Lucy and Natsu at the bar._

_"If that's what you want, ice princess. Mira could we have a drinking contest?" Natsu said/asked._

_"Of course!"_

_~100 drinks later~_

_"I win!" Natsu shouted in his drunken state. Gray was under the bar with swirly eyes._

_"I'll take Gray to the infirmary." Lucy said and dragged him away._

_~In the infirmary~_

_"No need to worry about ice princess anymore." Natsu said and pulled Lucy away from the bed Gray was on._

_"Where are we going?" Lucy asked as Natsu pulled Lucy out of the guild._

_"Your house."_

_"Natsu, you should go home. You're drunk."_

_"I'm not gonna, Luce." They approached Lucy's apartment door, which was already open. Lucy opened the door, and was immediately pushed against it._

_"N-Natsu..." Lucy stuttered as he trailed kisses down her neck._

_"I want you. Now." Clothes were soon everywhere. Moans and screams echoed throughout the apartment._

**Back to Lucy POV**

I continued to cry. How could I tell him this. He said he was sorry and he wouldn't speak of it again. I didn't mind, for he was drunk. Not to long after, he and Lisanna got together.

"Luce, I smell tears. What's wrong?" Natsu said. I looked up and saw him sitting on the edge of my window.

**Natsu POV**

Lisanna and I were walking towards Fairy Tail, down Strawberry Street. We were passing Lucy's apartment and I caught the scent of salty water.

"You goon to the guild, Lis. Something's wrong with Lucy."

"Okay." She gave me a peck on the lips and skipped away. I jumped up to Lucy's open window and saw her crying her heart out, in the corner of her bed.

"Luce, I smell tears. What's wrong?"

"Go away!" She snapped and looked me in the eye. Pain and guilt filled them.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me what the problem is." I crawled over to her and held one of her hands.

"You'll hate me if I tell you!" Lucy continued to cry.

"I could never h-" But I stopped myself. Lucy smelled different today. She smelled like... another person. I bent forward and sniffed again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OH KAMI-SAMA! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

I pulled Lucy in for a hug and rubbed circles into her back. "I am so sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to. I swear."

"W-What do y-you mean?" She stuttered.

"You know exactly what I mean. Don't try and hide it."

"B-But, d-don't you h-hate me?" She buried her face into my chest, clung to my muffler, and quietly sobbed.

"Of course not. I couldn't hate the soon to be mother of my child. I will stay and take care of you both." I reassured.

"What about Lisanna?" Damn. I forgot about her.

"I'll have to break it off with her. You're more important right now."

"Arigato Natsu. I'm sorry for putting you in a position like this." She whispered.

"It's my fault that it happened. Do you want to go to the guild?"

"Sure. Let me just clean my face." Lucy got up and walked into the bathroom.

I held my head in my hands. How could I do something like this to Lucy? I've always loved her as more than nakama, but after taking her innocence when I was drunk, I couldn't live with myself. I heard the bathroom door open, revealing a fresh and ready Lucy Heartfilia. Or soon to be Dragneel.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep." We walked out of her apartment, hand in hand.

**Lisanna POV**

I walked to the guild, ordered a chocolate shake from my sister, and waited for Natsu at one of the back tables.

"Where's Natsu?" Mira-nee asked as she set down my drink.

"He said something was wrong with Lucy." I answered.

"Oh. Okay." And she walked off.

By the time I finished my drink, I saw Natsu walk in with Lucy. They were holding hands?! He kissed her forehead and walked towards me. Lucy walked over to Levy, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, and Mira-nee.

"Lisanna, we have to talk." Natsu said and sat across from me.

"What about?" Please don't tell me he's about to do what I think he's about to do.

"I'm sorry, but we need to break up." I was about to cry.

"W-Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all. It's my fault." He spoke in a whisper.

"You did nothing wrong! I still love you!"

"I'm sorry Lisanna. I really am. But I have someone else I need to take care of."

"W-Who?" I stuttered.

"Lucy."

"Why? What happened?" He can't do this to me.

"I got her... pregnant. I can't have her take care of our child by herself." He looked at me with seriousness in his eyes.

"Did you c-cheat on m-me?" Tears were now rolling down my cheeks.

"Of course not! It was before we were going out. I was drunk."

"Then that child is just a mistake! You don't need to take care of it! You can't just leave me like this!"

*Slap*

**Levy POV**

I was reading a book on the history of Magnolia, when Lucy sat next to me.

"Lucy-san, it's good to see you! Juvia hasn't seen you since last week!"

"I missed you, Lu-chan!" I squealed and gave her a hug.

"Where have you been, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. It's been a while since we've seen you around." Mira said.

"Is there anything wrong, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

Lucy's eyes were shielded by her bangs and she put her hand over her stomach. We all gasped.

"W-Who's the f-father?" Erza asked. I could see Lucy move her lips, but I wasn't able to here her.

"Nani?!" Wendy said, shocked.

"Who is it? Is it Gray-sama?!" Juvia shrieked.

"No, it's Natsu-san." Mira's eyes went wide and Erza was shaking. I knew these kinds of thing's always freaked her out.

"It's not his fault. Please don't get mad. He was drunk, and it was before Natsu started dating Lisanna."

"It's okay, Lucy." Mira said.

"You're not mad?"

"No. It's for the best if Natsu is going to take care of your child. But I have to comfort Lisanna now. She'll be heart-broken." She walked towards the table which seated the two in question.

"We'll help you with anything you need, Lu-chan!" I said and took her hand.

"Juvia has always wanted to be an aunt!"

**Mirajane POV**

I knew my sister was going to be devastated. I knew how much she really loved Natsu. I approached the table unnoticed.

"Then that child is just a mistake! You don't need to take care of it! You can't just leave me like this!" Lisanna shouted. I slapped her and gained the attention of the rest of the guild.

"You cannot say that about someone's unborn child! Everyone born into this world is a gift! Especially the child of two of our guild members!" Lisanna then ran out crying.

"What do you mean, Nee-san? Who's having a child?" Elfman asked.

"Natsu and Lucy." Gajeel answered. "I overheard the conversation."

"NANI?!" The guild shouted back.

"I never thought flame brain would get laid before me." Gray smirked.

"Juvia would be glad to sleep with Gray-sama!"

"What?! Not now!"

"It's time to celebrate!" Master shouted.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

~9 months later~

Normal POV

"My water broke!" Lucy shouted. She was in the guild with her husband and her other friends. Three months into the pregnancy was their wedding. Lisanna moved on and soon started to date Bixlow.

"Get her in the infirmary!" Erza shouted. Natsu picked up Lucy and carefully put her in a bed.

"All men out! This is a job for Wendy and the rest of the girls. Juvia, get water! Kinana, get towels! Charle, get Wendy! Bisca, provide emotional support! This baby will be our new guild member! She will be perfect!" Erza re-quipped into her nurse outfit.

~10 hours later~

Bisca and Levy were holding Lucy's hands as she pushed. Wendy was keeping the pain to a minimum and Erza was making sure the baby was coming out correctly.

"I will kill Natsu the next time I see him!" Lucy shouted.

"Just a little more Lucy!" Wendy said.

Natsu was sweating outside the room. He could hear all of Lucy's pain and anger.

"I feel sorry for you, man." Gray said.

"I'm scared. Lucy said she'll kill me!"

~1 hour later~

"She's beautiful!" Lucy said as she cuddled her new daughter. All of the girls started gushing over the small child.

"Natsu-san! Come and look!" Wendy said from the door. Natsu came in with the other guys and looked at his new daughter.

"S-She's just like you, Luce." Lucy handed the small brown-eyed child.

"What's her name?" Levy asked.

"Nashi."

* * *

~4 years later~

Gray and Juvia soon went out, got married and had a baby girl, Mizu.

Gajeel and Levy were in the same boat as Gray and Juvia. Their daughters name was Aiko.

Erza and Jellal got together and had twin boys, Kai and Kazuki.

The families were sitting in the guild, chatting.

"Mishu, Ai-chi! I wed a book today!" Nashi said to her two best friends.

"Lucky! I cwan't weed!" Kai whined.

"I'm glad we had Nashi." Natsu said.

"I'm glad too." Lucy said and pecked his cheek.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**

**wed-read**

**weed-read**

**cwan't-can't**

**I have a new story idea in progress.**

Lucy Heartfilia was sold to Igneel Dragneel by Jude Heartfilia. Both were very rich families. Igneel gave Lucy to Natsu for his birthday and disappeared. Natsu would never use a girl like that, so he enrolled her in school with him. But does he use the fact that he owns Lucy as an advantage at some point(s)?

**R&R**


End file.
